Sex In Custody
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Samantha McCall is in love with the one and only Derek Hale. She goes to visit him while he is in jail to see if there is any news on helping Stiles. While she is there feelings are revealed and sexy times happen but does Derek feel the same way has her? Watch out as they have to deal with a new villian in town and protect the ones they love, stiles/Oc some chapters are mature!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dream I had so I decided to turn it into a story. I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy it. There is smut, so if you don't like stuff like that just skip over it. Enjoy! I want to send out a huge thank you to my bestie and teen wolf fan I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar for writing the smutty part, she always come through for me, and to let you viewers know, she is playing Stiles's gf Michelle in the story who appears in chapter two. well enjoy this.**

**Chapter One Caught in the Act!**

Sammie's pov:

I got up bright and early so I can talk to Derek about the Stiles "situation". Scott wasn't to keen on me visiting Derek, but I missed him even though he hasn't been in there long. I have been in love with this man for the past year and a half. I know he feels the same way but that bitch Kate argent ruining his chances of getting close with someone else.I know Derek is well aware of my feelings for him because he can sense everything, we have unsolved sexual tension as well. Anyhow I got out of bed and through a pair of blue skinny jeans on with a green v-neck shirt on. i went into the bathroom and plugged my hair straightener in, I applied some light-green eye shadow to my eyes and dabbed a little mascara and eye-liner on afterwards. The straightener beeped telling me it was hot enough.I did each strand until my hair was fully done. I looked myself over in the mirror and I looked pretty damn good.

"Sam, come on I need the bathroom myself." Scott yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm done it's yours." I said, opening the door.

"Gee Sam, are you trying to impress Derek that much." Scott said, unamused in his tone.

"Scott, don't start you know how I feel about him."I said, putting my black flats on.

He sighed."Sam, I'm just looking out for you,your my baby sister." He said, softly.

"I know, but I'm 17 I can take care of myself, and your only a few minutes older." I said, defending myself.

"I know, but Derek being a werewolf makes it even more dangerous and we have to worry about getting "normal" stiles back." He said, sadness reaching his eyes.

"That's why I'm going to see him, and to see if he has any leads." I said, grabbing a jacket.

He just nodded and went into the bathroom.

I grabbed the keys to the car Scott and I shared and went downtown to the Beacon Hills Police department.I was glad Sheriff Stilinksi was out-of-town. I parked in the spot that was closest to the building and got out putting my sunglasses on over my head and went in.

"Hi may I help you?" The petite woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to visit a Derek Hale please." I replied.

"Okay, I need to see an I.D first." She replied.

I handed her my I.D. and she skeptically looked over it.A few minutes later she handed it back.

"Okay, you need to leave your purse out here, and empty anything in your pockets."She said, sternly.

I nodded and put my purse on the desk and took my keys out and sat them next to my purse.

"Ok, have a seat why the officer goes and gets him." The woman said.

I took a seat while I waited on Derek to be sat in a room. I swear he has bad luck with the police, but the first time was Scott's fault. I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Mame come with me please."The tall guy ordered.

"You have twenty-minutes, when the door beeps your time is up." He directed.

I nodded and walked in. Derek was sitting there hard as stone, as usual. He looked so hot though his hair was a mess, he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue faded jeans. I was brought out of my thoughts when he said something.

"What are you doing here Sam?" He asked, harshly.

"I wanted to come and see you, is that so bad?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be here right now." Derek replied, cold.

"Well I wanted to see if you heard anything about the situation with Stiles, I know Chris told you he wants to kill'em." I replied.

"Not Stiles, the nogitsune." He replied.

"So when are you getting out of here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I am charged with murder...again." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well it was Scott's fault the last time, but this time there is no evidence pointing to you and Chris." I pointed out.

"Why do you care if I'm in here, you're so worried about Stiles." He said, in a jealous tone.

"Of course I am, he has been Scott and I's best friend since we were five, but I don't like him in that way your thinking." I said, honestly.

"Well you could have fooled me." He said, bitterly.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" I asked.

He was shocked at my rudeness.

"I don't." He lied.

"Derek I know your lying, I know you can sense the feelings I have towards you." I said.

He ignored that because he knew I was right.

"Not really, you're in love with Stiles and I know that for a fact." He said.

"OMG Derek, you're a dumb ass, I'm in love with you!"I yelled.

He froze after that, and I was on the other side blushing.

"I'm going to leave now." I said, going towards the door.

I grabbed the door handle but before I knew it I was turned around and Derek kissed me straight on my lips.I kissed back immediately.

Derek's lips parted under my own, tongue snaking out to entwine with mine. I threaded my fingers into the strands of his hair, sucking on his tongue and rutting my body against his. I could feel his erection pressing into my hip, his breaths against my lips panted and rough as the friction of our bodies fizzled through us.

"Do you have a condom?" I gasped against his mouth, fingers fiddling with the buttons of his jeans. This was a serious matter. Those jeans needed off. I need in.  
"Shit," Derek cursed, eyes wide. Yep. He forgot it.

"You forgot one, didn't you?" I groaned.

"Well I'm sorry, just didn't really didn't plan to have sex in a jail cell today," Derek snapped, but I knew it was playful.

"Okay Mr. Sourwolf,"I teased, licking a stripe up his jaw as I managed to undo the buttons and the zipper, pulling his jeans down. "But I'm not having sex with you if there's no condom. I mean, having your pups would be great and all but I'm only eighteen and I'm not ready to be a parent yet, and just—"

"Shh, I get it," Derek chuckled, stopping me from rambling. "I won't.. y'know.. in you, so you don't need to worry," he said.

I nodded, smirking. "Okay," I said, running my fingers over the bulge in his boxers. "These need to come off now, though. To proceed… with caution." I giggled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Caution isn't even in your vocabulary," he mocked, but pulled down his boxers leaving me to ogle one very fine looking dick. Just… yum.

"Psssh, like you'd know," I said, taking him in my hands and sliding them up and down over the shaft, feeling how hard he was for me.

"God, your hands feel good," he breathed, and I felt his own hands fist my shirt, starting to lift it up. I let go of him so he could help me take it off. When it was he instantly started to kiss the curve of my shoulder blade, running his lips over it as he carefully unclasped the back of my bra and slid the material off my shoulders. His mouth moved from my shoulder to my breast as soon as my bra was off, flicking his tongue over a nipple and sucking lightly at the areola.

"Mmm," I moaned. Derek's tongue was a sin. A sweet, delicious sin that sent little tingly feelings to shoot throughout my body. I un-did the zipper of my jeans, pulling them, along with my panties, down my legs. Derek's mouth was still on my breast, teeth scraping over the hard peak of my nipple, and I gasped when he bit down.

"Der, c'mon, please," I begged. I could feel my wetness, slippery between my legs. Too much foreplay. I needed the sexy bit now.

Derek released my nipple from his mouth, looking up at me with a glint in his eyes. I squeaked as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his hips as he slowly and gently eased into me. I stifled a whimper as it stung, closing my eyes. I opened them again when I felt lips kissing my neck, Derek's hips rolling up into mine and in turn sending a spark of sensation to rip through me.

"F-Fuck," I groaned. He felt so big inside me, hitting all the right spots, and I felt close to coming already. I bucked my hips, rising up and then down, riding him as graceless as I could with the flaring heat of my orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. "Oh my G-God," I mewled, shuddering uncontrollably as I reached my peak, clenching around the thick length inside me.

I could hear Derek panting, breaths rough and shallow. I knew he was close and remembered our deal that he couldn't come in me. I let myself slip from off him and he whined in the back of his throat at the loss, but I soothed him, running my hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Derek," I said softly, right before kneeling down to take him into my mouth. Derek let out a high-pitched whimper, and almost immediately as I began sucking, he came down my throat with a shaken sob.

I stood up, smirking. "Well I gotta say, this my the best time I've had in years."

Derek only chuckled breathlessly, because before he could say anything the beeping noise started and Sheriff Stilinski walked in.

"Okay Sam, your visiting time is up. You'll need to le— Sam! Put some clothes on, kid! Geez." Sheriff Stilinkski said,putting his hands over his eyes quickly.

"Sorry." I said, feeling guilty.

_I thought he was out of town_.I thought to myself.

I got dressed back into my outfit and I looked at Derek, he was dressed as well.

"Well, when are you getting out?" I asked, slipping my hoodie on.

"I don't know, once our names are cleared that's when we can go." He answered.

"Okay, let me me know when you get out." I said, sternly, but smirked.

"Can't get enough of me?" He asked, smugly.

"No, I can't." I said,smiling.

"Well you better go." He said.

I nodded.

He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and I left avoiding eye contact with Sheriff S on the way out.

I hopped into the car and headed home, Scott was out with Allison and Lydia was with Aiden so I decided to call Stiles to see if he was availabe, so I dialed the familiar number and let it ring.

_Hey it's Stiles, I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you soon_

**Hey Stiles it's Sam call me back when you get this, bye!**

I sighed heavily as I went up in my room. Mom was at work so I was home alone.I was tired from getting up so early so I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.

**A couple of hours later:**

I woke and heard noise coming from downstairs, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went downstairs.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just fixing some lunch." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Cool, is mom off work yet?" I asked.

"No she gets off at 6:00 and it's only five." Scott answered.

I nodded and went back up to my room and got on Facebook.I got to thinking about Derek, I was wondering what we were because he never asked me to be his girlfriend, and we just slept together for the first time today. I really do love him. I updated my Facebook status and got off the computer. Scott was in his room watching TV so I decided to do the same until my phone decided to vibrate. I had a text

_Hey it's Derek, they just released Chris and I, can you pick me up-DH_

I texted back saying, **Okay, I'll be there!-SM**

I grabbed my keys and went out to the car, I started it up and went down to the police station Derek was there waiting for me standing in his glory of hotness.

"Hey, that was fast." I said, as he was getting in the car.

"Yeah, they didn't have any proof that we did it so, they let us go." Derek replied.

"I'm glad your out." I said, blushing.

"Miss me?" He asked, smirking.

"Your a smug werewolf aren't you." I said, smiling back.

He just smiled and we stayed in content silence and I dropped him off at his loft.

"Coming up?" He asked.

"I guess, but I have to be back it's a school night." I said, following behind him.

He nodded and we went inside, it was empty so we had the place to ourselves.

"Derek, what are we?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Are we fuck buddies, friends with benefits, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I exclaimed.

"Well your in love with me and I love you so...what do you think?" He asked, coming closely towards me.

"Dating, I suppose." I said.

"Bingo." He said, playfully.

"Good." I said, our faces incing closer.

Derek crashed his mouth to mine and I kissed back with harsh force, which surprised him but he entered his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance against each other. I roamed my hands through his soft black hair as we made out but I had to come up for air, Derek growled at the lost of contact.

"Sorry, but I need to breath." I said, with a laugh.

He just rolled his eyes at me. Once I caught my breath I sat on his bed and he followed in suit behind me.

"As much as I love making out with you, I have to head home." I said, showing him the time.

"I know, your mother will be home soon." He replied.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen her all day." I said, sighing sadly.

"Well she has to make a living for you and Scott." He said, vaguely.

"Well, I'll stop by tomorrow after school or you can pick me up." I said.

"Okay, bye." He said, and kissed me passionately.

"You like leaving me all hot and bothered don't you?" I asked, going towards the door.

"Yeah, it's fun." He said.

"I'll remember that." I yelled, shutting the door.

I got into my car and went home. Dinner was already cooked and mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said, cheery.

"Hey honey, where were you?" She asked.

"I was at Derek's."I said, plainly.

"Oh, are you two dating?" She asks.

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"Honey he is four years older than you but as long as your being safe I'm fine with it." She said.

"Mom!"I said, embarrassed.

"Well I don't want any grandchildren yet." She said, laughing. My face was red.

We ended the conversation and I ate my dinner. It was later on and I decided to take a shower and head to bed around 11:30.

**TBC **

**hope you like it! please review and let me know what u thought.**

**Wolflover1989**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing,adding me to favorites and alerts it keeps me motivated to write more. Well here is chapter two!**

**Sam's pov:**

The sun just came over the horizon and the sun was shining right in my eyes I groaned as I sat up in bed. I looked up at the time and it was 6:45, I had to get up and get ready for school. I hope Scott was up, but to make sure I went into his room as I did I rolled my eyes, he was still sound asleep.

"Scott Michael McCall get your ass out of bed, we have to leave in thirty-minutes." I yelled.

"Alright, I'm up, you don't have to yell." He said, covering his head with a pillow.

I just laughed and went back into my room to get dressed. Today was going to be nice I decided on a pair of blue shorts that came above the knee, with a green shirt that said "Geek" on it. I put my hair in a headband and did my makeup. I loved my look. I went downstairs to get some breakfast which consisted of a bagel with cream cheese as the topping. Scott came down as I finished.

"Are we riding to school together, or is Derek picking you up?" He asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm riding with you but we have to pick Michelle up, she got back from Australia last night." I replied.

"Okay, sounds good." Scott replied.

It was nearing 7:30 so we had to get going since we were picking Michelle up on the way to school. I grabbed my bag and we were out the door.

When we arrived at Michelle's she was waiting on the porch for us.

"Hey bestie, I missed you." She said, climbing into the backseat.

"You were only gone for two-weeks, but I missed you to." I said, happily.

"How is Stiles doing?" Michelle asked, filled with concern.

"We still have to figure out how to get the nogitsune out of him, but he has stayed awake so it doesn't get into his mind. Derek and the others are trying to find anything that will help us."Scott replied, and I turned red at the mention of Derek.

"Sam, why did you blush when we mentioned Derek's name?" Michelle asked, amused.

"I'll tell you about it later."I said, avoiding Scott's weird looks.

We arrived at school moments later and i was glad we had a half a day today because I don't feel like going to gym class even though I missed three days of it. We got out of the car and went into the school,to boring Economics class, I just hope Greenberg doesn't hit on me again.

I sat behind Michelle and waited for class to start.

"Hey pretty girl, you look nice today." Greenberg flirted.

"Go away." I said, disgusted

"Oh come on Sam you know you want me." He said, arrogantly.

"You wish, now go." I growled.

"Nah, I think I will stay." He said, sitting on my desk.

"Greenberg, leave my sister alone or I will make you." Scott snarled.

You did not want to make my brother mad when it came to me or Michelle. He was protective of us especially me.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just messing with her." He said, backing down.

"Well then leave." He said. I could tell he is losing control.

"Scott, calm down."I said, calmly.

He calmed and Greenberg left.

Coach Finstock came in and started the lesson.I drowned out his voice as I started to think about Derek and what happened between us at the police station. I just hope he doesn't expect sex all the time. I don't even know if he loves me, I just know he likes i knew it class had ended and it was time for English class.

"So where was your mind in Economics?" Michelle asked, curiously.

"I was thinking about Derek." I blurted out.

"Are you guys dating or something?" She asks.

"Yeah we are and yesterday we were caught by your boyfriends father having sex at the police station." I said, quietly.

"Omg Sam, how was it?" She asked, nosily.

"It was great, better than the person I had before." I said,laughing as she snorted.

"I'm glad, now you don't have to pine after him anymore." Michelle said.

"I know, I'm going over to his house after school." I replied

"Cool, have fun." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I tend to." I said.

"Ms. McCall, Ms. Laxton, if it's okay with you I would like to start teaching." The teacher said, glaring at us.

"Sorry." We muttered embarrassed.

She continued with the lesson and Michelle mouth "What a bitch" to me. The second bell rung and it was time for Writing class. Michelle and I walked in and we saw Stiles sitting there. Michelle got happy tears in her eyes.

"Stiles, I missed you." She said, hugging him. Which he obliged the hug. Those two were the definition of love.

"When did you get back Chelle?" Stiles asked, using her nickname.

"Last night, I tried calling but you didn't pick up." She said, half smiling.

The hugged for a few minutes then sat down in their respectful desks. The teach came in and we had to write a paper on what job we what to pursue after high school. Which I wanted to be a nurse like mom. I got done within the was time to go home.

"Yay time to go home, Scott Derek is out front I'll be home later."I said.

He nodded and I went out front, Derek was parked in his silver Toyota.

"Hey, you got here fast." I said, pecking him on the mouth.

"I got here five minutes ago, so what time do you have to be home?" He asked.

"About 8:00, mom won't be home until 10:00 but it's a school night." I said, sadly.

"Okay, we can kill time." He said, smirking.

"Maybe." I said, teasing him.

We arrived at his loft and I sat my stuff near his couch and he gave me something to drink." So where has Peter been?" I asked.

"Around, I'm glad he isn't bothering us." He said, honestly.

"I know." I said, wrapping my arms around.

Derek started trailing kisses along my jaw line all the way up to my ear lightly nibbling on my ear, which made me softly moan.

"Derek as much as I love this, I would just love to cuddle with you after the day I had today." I said. tiredly.

"Okay." He said, happily.

We got underneath the covers and I layed my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat beating at a steady pace.

"So what happened at school?" he asked.

"Greenberg hit on me again." I said, sighing frustrated.

He growled when I told him that. "Derek calm down, Scott put him in his place." I said.

"I know, but you're mine." He said, possessive.

"And your mine." I said.

He just laughed. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of our talk and before I knew it I was being shaken awake.

"What?" I asked, groaning.

"It's 8:00 Sam, you slept for four hours." He said.

"I must have been tired." I said, with a yawn.

He chuckled while I grabbed my things and he took me home. I gave him a kiss goodbye and went up to shower and go to bed.

**TBC Hope you like it**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the follows and alerts,I love the reviews to. Hope you like this chapter, there is fluff in here. Well here is chapter three! Smut wont come in again until upcoming chapters and just to let you know pretend the nogitsune is defeated I have something different planned for this story**

**Chapter three: First Date!**

**Sam's pov:**

Today was Friday and I was glad, because that means the weekend is near. I'm glad we only had a month of school left then it was Summer once again.I got out of bed and went straight for the shower. I tore my clothes off and got under the shower head letting the hot water run over my body, it felt I enjoyed the hot water I dumped some shampoo on my head and lathered it into my scalp, I let that soak while I was washing my body with my Cucumber melon body wash. I rinsed the shampoo and body wash off and stepped out. I wrapped a big white fluffy towel around my waist and ran straight to my bedroom. I went through my drawers to see what I could where, it was at least 75 degrees out so I decided on a light-blue pair of Capri's, with a gray tank top that said "Paradise". I quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom to do my hair which I decided to put it in a bun with a headband in my hair kinda making my hair puffy. I started on my eyes by applying gray eye-shadow to my eyes then next came the eyeliner and mascara. I was happy with my look. I went into my room and glanced at the clock it was 6:20, Scott still had to get up so I went to his room and flicked the light on.

"Scott, it's almost 6:30 get up." I ordered. He groaned an okay and i went downstairs, I received a text from Derek in the meantime.

_Hey, tonight be at my loft around 5:30, our first date. where a dress. Love you! _DH_

**_Okay, sounds good. What do you have planned?-_**

_You will see when you come over-DH_

We stopped texting and I fixed me some cereal to tie me over until lunch time, which our lunch food basically sucks. Scott finally came down.

"Stay out too late with Kira?"I asked, with an amused look.

"Yeah, stay out late with Derek?" He shot back.

"Nope, I was back by 8:00." I said, proudly.

Scott and I stopped our banter and we left for school. When we got there Kira,Michelle and Stiles were waiting for us.

"Hey Kira, Stiles and Michelle." I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, I'm glad today is Friday." Michelle said, sighing of relief.

"How are you feeling Stiles, since that 'thing' has been gone?" Kira asked.

"Better, I finally can sleep after all these weeks, but it's still sad about Allison." Stiles said, sadly.

"I know, Scott doesn't talk about it." I said.

"Well we better get to class."Scott said, ignoring my comment.

I followed everyone into school and went straight to our economics class, which was so boring. I sat down into my seat and just thought about Derek and I's date, and what he had planned for us. I was brought out of my thoughts by Coach Finstock.

"Ms. McCall, what year did the stock market start?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered, dumbfounded.

"Please pay attention then." He said.

"Ass whole." I muttered.

Before I knew it the bell rung for English Class. We had a test today, which I didn't study for but I basically knew what prepositions are. Everyone got seated and she passed out the tests. Michelle mouthed a good luck to me and we got started.

* * *

The test was over and I went through the questions really fast, it was an easy A for me. I looked over at Scott and he looked mad. I guess he didn't study for the test from being out late with Kira. I shook my head at him and got started on our workbook questions. I got hit with a note though, it was from Scott.

**How do you think you did on the test?**

I wrote back saying, _I think I did good. Even though I didn't study._

I passed the note back and he just nodded at me.

"Class, there is five minutes of class left so start putting things away and you may talk quietly among yourselves, that means you Mr. Stilinksi." She said, and Stiles acted innocent while the class laughed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Michelle asked.

"Derek has a date planned for the two of us tonight at his loft." I replied.

"Awe, do you know what he has planned?" She asks.

"No, he won't tell me." I pouted.

"Give me the details after it's over." She said, smiling.

"Me too." Kira chimed in.

"I don't want no details." Scott said, laughing.

The bell rung for third period, which was Creative Writing 2 class. Michelle and I had that together, the others had Chemistry.

"I'm so glad we have three periods left, I'm so excited to spend some time with Stiles, since everything is back to normal." She says happily.

"Yeah me too, Derek told me he loved me this morning." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awe, see now you know how he feels about you." She said, grinning.

"Yes I do, well we better pay attention, Mrs. Webster is giving us a glare." I said, laughing with humor.

"Okay class, today we are doing a research paper, you get to pick the topic but the paper has to be four pages long, with a works cited page, so I know where you got your information. We are doing the brainstorming and on Monday we are starting the rough your assignment. It's due Next Thursday." She said, and sat back down.

I wanted to do my paper on Wolves, I couldn't do my paper on werewolves because the teacher might think I'm crazy and send me to an institution. I got started on my rough draft but didn't get finished because the bell rung and Michelle and I had Study Hall next then it was lunch. I was actually hungry today.

"I hope Study Hall goes fast as well, I'm so hungry." I complained.

"You're always hungry." She laughed.

I went into the Library and sat next to Scott, why Michelle sat next to a kid named Seth.

"You look tired as hell alpha Scott." I whispered.

"I am, I should have never stayed out late with Kira, I'm glad mom doesn't know." He said, with relief.

"Yeah, so you coming straight home today, I am but leaving around five. Date night with Derek tonight." I said, excitedly.

"He better treat you right." Scot said, protectively.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "He is." I defended.

I decided to work on some homework until the bell rung. Scott slept. I just laughed at the sight of him.

"Okay students, you have five-minutes left, you may leave quietly." The teacher said, emphasizing on quietly.

I grabbed my things and walked to the cafeteria, and got straight into line, we were having Italian Dunkers. I grabbed a chocolate milk and sat next to Michelle with Scott on the other side of me in a heavy conversation with Kira...as usual.

"So what is everyone doing this weekend?" Kira asked.

"I have a date with Derek tonight." I replied, excitedly.

"I'm hanging with Stiles." Michelle chimed in.

We finished eating our lunch and chatted happily, then the bell rung for fifth period, which was Gym Class. I hated going to Gym class because today we are playing Volleyball and I hate that game, even though I was on the team for two years in eighth grade.

"So ready to kick some ass?" Michelle asked, changing into her gym clothes.

"Yeah, I am." I said, proudly.

We followed everyone out to the gym while she picked our teams. My team consisted of Michelle, a girl name Brianna,a girl name Natasha and myself.

"Okay girls lets kick some ass." I shouted, as they cheered.

Game 1 started and we were winning by eight points.

"Good going Michelle." I said.

She nodded and we continued the game by the time it was over I was all sweaty.

"Okay girls, hit the showers class is almost over." Coach Wilson said.

We did as we were told and I went in to shower then I got dressed into my clothes from before, we only had one class left which was Science Class with Stiles and Scott. I walked and saw the boys laughing.

"I swear you two gossip more than Kira, Michelle or myself do." I said, laughing at them.

"Whatever." Stiles shot back playfully.

Michelle gave him a kiss and we sat at our tables. I guess we were doing an experiment today.

The teacher came in and gave instructions. "Students today we are working on the Bunsen burner, were going to change the flame into different colors I will pass out the sheet on how to do that and we will start on Monday because you have to let the chemicals sit over night." Walters said, as passed out the papers.

I got into a group with Stiles, Michelle and Scott.

"Okay lets do this." Stiles said, determined.

"Stiles you worry me sometimes." I said, oddly.

"What I love doing these kinda of things."He said, eager to do the assignment.

We got started on mixing the chemicals and let them sit, which we will get to do the full experiment on Monday.

"Well we can get everything else set up since we can't mess with the chemicals right now." Scott replied.

We all nodded in unison, before I knew it the bell rung, it was time for home.

"Scott you riding with Kira, or with me?" I asked, leaving the classroom.

"With Kira, I'll be home later." He said, smirking.

"Scott, please spare me the details." I said, cringing.

He just laughed. I went to my locker and grabbed the rest of my things and went home.

"Mom are you home?" I called out but got no answer.

She has been working a lot lately. I glanced down at the clock in the living room and it was only 2:55, I still had 2 hours until I had to be at Derek's so I decided to take a nap, I went upstairs, plugged my phone in and closed my eyes.

**A couple of hours later: 4:35 p.m.**

I woke up to the sound of voices, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went downstairs, Scott and mom were in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said, happy at her presence in the room.

"Hi sweetheart, did you take a nap?" She asked, getting a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I was tired." I replied, yawning.

"So what are you two up tonight?" She asked, skeptically.

"Date night at Derek's and Scott is hanging with Kira at her folks place." I replied.

"Okay, since it's the weekend, you can stay at their houses but I want you to call me." She replied sternly.

"Thank you so much mom." I said, appreciatively.

"Welcome, honey." She said, as I hugged her.

It was nice hugging her, she hasn't been home this long all week. We broke apart and I went up to go get ready for Derek and I 's date. I went through my closet and found the perfect Black strapped dress, with lace at the bottom of it. I put the dress over my head to see how it looked, I loved it, now next was my hair and make-up.I curled my hair and sprayed it with hair spray so it would stay in. I applied some Black eye-makeup to my eyes that matched perfectly with my dress, I applied some mascara and eye liner after that. I looked pretty damn hot. I slipped my cross necklace on around my neck and some earrings. My look was complete. I put my heels on and went downstairs, it was almost 5:30 so I had to get to Derek's.

**I'm on my way over-**

_Can't wait to see you:)_

**_I know I missed you._**

I quit texted Derek because I was driving over to his loft. When I arrived i saw lights coming from his loft. I swiftly got out of the car and took the elevator up to his place when it beeped I got out, and knocked on his door.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful." He said, his eyes roaming over my body.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I said.

He was wearing a button down shirt with dark black faded jeans.

"Thanks." He said, happily.

"What smells so good?" I asked.

"I'm fixing us Lasagna, it will be done in a few minutes." He said, checking on our meal.

"I didn't know you were going to decorate your whole place." I said, sounding surprised.

"I can be romantic." He said.

"I know." I replied.

He had a table in the middle of the room with a table-cloth covering the beat up look of it, with plates and glasses sat out with candles all around the place.

The oven beeped a few seconds later and he sat it down in front of us. "Wow that looks so delicious."I said, mouth-watering.

"It's hot, so we have to blow on it." He said.

"No really." I said, in a dull tone.

We fixed ourselves some Lasagna and I dug in immediately. I was starving.

"So how do you like our first date so far?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"I love it, I just love being with you." I said, honestly.

"I know, your heart didn't skip a beat." He said, smirking.

"I know, your a werewolf." I said, rolling my eyes.

He just laughed and we continued to eat our dinner, after a few more bites I could't eat another bite.

"That was so good Derek, so what's for dessert?" I asked.

He smirked evily,"You." He said.

That's all he said and our mouth's were on each other and were near his bed.

It was a rushed haze as we stripped each other's clothes off. We were naked in seconds, Derek pulling me forward and crushing his lips to my own. I felt his cock thicken against my thigh, grinning into his mouth as I slithered my hand down to stroke it, giggling when he moaned and bucked against me. I could feel the pre-come gathering as I ran my fingertips over the head, smearing it along the shaft as I began to stroke down and up from root to tip.

"S-Sam," he groaned, biting my lip with his teeth. I smirked, letting my other hand drift down, rubbing the pads of my fingers over his balls, feeling how big and full they were. He made a soft little whimpering noise at that and I squeezed his length, more pre-come dribbling out.

It gave me an idea.

I gave his lips one more kiss before drawing back, falling to my knees in front of him. I heard the catch of his breath and smiled to myself, taking a hold of his dick and lapping at a bead of pre-come forming on the slit. Derek was gasping, breathless as I lapped at more pre-come as it dribbled out over my tongue in small spurts, and he gave a loud, choked moan when I sucked him in, all the way to the back of my throat.

"N-No more," he panted, pushing at my head. I drew back, frowning, but my frown turned upside down when I saw him holding a condom between his fingers. "Gotta use this." He smirked.

"Oh yes," I giggled, getting to my feet and nipping at his jaw. I took the condom from him, rolling it onto his dick, and then positioned the head at my entrance. "Ready for your desert?" I asked teasingly.

Derek didn't answer, just pushed into me with one smooth slide. I mewled very embarrassingly, holding onto his shoulders as he he rocked into me. He was so heavy and good inside me, groaning and panting helplessly into the side of my neck as he started to roll his hips in circles, entering me deeper.

"T-This-ah-is gonna be over as soon a-as last time," I breathed, whimpering when he drew back a few inches and jack-knifed in again.

"I-I know," Derek moaned, hissing when my muscles twitched around him. "Fuck you feel fantastic."

"So do you," I moaned, canting my hips up and down to match his thrusts. I could hear his breaths grow faster, sounding higher like the best guys in porn do when they're milked to a good orgasm, and I clenched around him, revelling in the whine that broke free from his lips as he filled the condom with his come. I felt every spurt, his cock jerking inside me, and I gave a sharp gasp, followed by a near-wail as I felt heat flood through me as I came as well.

"Wow that's a way to burn calories."I said, coming down from my high.

"Yeah." Derek said, in afterglow.

"I love you Derek." I said, quietly.

"I love you too, Sam." He replied.

I was tired and so was Derek, I cuddled into his side and fell asleep on his chest .Derek followed in suit.

**TBC**

**Please review, and let me know what your thoughts are, this chapter was almost 3,000 words. Im tired so I ended it there. Well bye for now**

**Wolflover1989**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Here is Chapter four! Oh by the way I meant Allison in the other chapters not iKira, allison isnt dead in my story!**

**(Sam's pov):**

The sun came up over the horizon and shined right into Derek's loft window, I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it read 10 am. Derek was still sound asleep. I decided to sneak out of the bed to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I had to meet Michelle in an hour because were having a girls day, which it has been a long time since we had one. Anyways I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with Derek's Colgate toothpaste and then rinsed afterwards by the time I went back out Derek was sitting up in bed half-naked.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, I slept like a baby." Derek said, half yawning.

"I guess we had too much fun last night." I emphasized.

He just chuckled and slipped some boxers and jeans on and went over to the half kitchen part in his loft and turned the coffee pot on.

"So what are your plans for today?" Derek asked, taking a doughnut out of the box.

"Michelle and I are having a girls day which we will go shopping and do girly things." I said, smirking.

"Sounds fun, I will be trying to get Stiles to do some research for me, apparently we have a new villain in town." Derek replied.

"AS usual." I said, taking a breath.

Derek took a coffee cup out of the cabinet and filled it with some coffee so he could get awake more.

"Well I have to head home and shower before I go pick her up." I said, grabbing my bag.

"You could always shower here." Derek said, seductively.

"You mean we have shower sex and I don't get anything done." I shot back.

"Exactly." he said, smugly.

I laughed at his comment," Well I will see you later." I replied and gave him a kiss.

I got into my car and went straight home. Mom was sitting at the table eating eggs and Bacon with some toast.

"Hey sweetie, how was your night?" She asked.

"Good, Derek made me a nice dinner for our first date as a couple." I replied, smiling.

"Just please be careful, I don't like it because he is five years older than you." She said, hesitant.

"We are mom, I'm on birth control and he wears a condom." I specified.

We ended the conversation and I went up to shower because I had to pick Michelle up in forty-five minutes. I ran the bath until it got to a hot temperature and I stripped down and let the water run over my body, it felt amazing. I washed my hair with some Shampoo and Conditioner, letting that soak for fifteen minutes then I rinsed off and got out. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I scurried off to my bedroom to get dressed which I decided on a pair of blue short shorts with a gray tank top that read "Paradise" in white lettering. After I was done getting dressed I threw my hair up in a messy bun and applied some make-up. I looked good and went downstairs after turning my light off.

"Mom, I'm going shopping with Michelle. I will be back later." I called out.

"Okay, I won't be home until midnight." She replied.

I said my goodbyes and went out to start the car, but first I texted Michelle to let her know I was on my way. She replied with in minutes.

_**Okay bestie, see you in a few.**_

I parked out front of Michelle's white house and waited for her to come out.

"Hey bestie." I said, greeting her.

"Hey." She replied back.

"So you ready to get our shopping on?" I asked, putting the car in drive.

"Yes, it's nice to have normal time and not having supernatural drama going on." Michelle said, with relief.

"I know, but there is a new villain in town but no one knows who it is." I said.

"Didn't Derek say anything to you, you did spend the night with him." She said, smirking.

I blushed, "Yeah I know, we just ate dinner and then have fun."

"Please no details." She said.

"Well you tell me about your sex life with Stiles." I said, laughing.

She just laughed. We decided to go shopping at the store called "Rue 21" which was a retail store with a tons of sections for men and woman clothing apparel.

"So how is Stiles doing?" I asked, concern filling my eyes.

"He's doing better, and he is sleeping better." She admitted.

"I'm glad, have you spend a lot of time with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love spending time with him." She said, smiling.

"I know, it doesn't seem you two been together for almost two-years. It's been almost 2 years for Allison and Scott." I replied happy.

"Yeah, Derek and I been together for two-weeks." I expressed happy.

"I know, I remember you would talk about him non-stop." She said, laughing.

We decided to limit the talking so I turned the radio on and Avril Levine's song "Here's to never growing up played through the speakers.

"Oh my god, I love this song." She said, singing at the top of her lungs. I joined in.

After driving for twenty-minutes we finally reached the store, which was in Los Angeles.

"Were here."Michelle said, dragging me into the place.

We searched around for a good ten-minutes until I seen the most beautiful summer dress i ever seen, that would be perfect for when we all go to the beach house in two-weeks.

I looked at the price and it read $10.34.

"That dress is pretty." Michelle spoke up.

"YEah, I'm getting it." I said, putting it in our shopping cart.

"How long are we staying here anyways?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know a few hours maybe." I said.

"Cool, it's only 11:15 anyways." She said, looking at some make-up.

I rummaged through some shorts and they were pretty cute, until my eyes landed on a pair of blue sparkly ones, I put them in the cart and looked at some make-up I went with the smokey eye case.

"So what did you find so far?" I asked her.

" I found some earrings, make-up and a cute bathing suit for when we go to the beach house in a few weeks." She said, setting her items down.

"Yeah I found a bathing suit, make-up, a summer dress and some shoes." I answered back.

Michelle and I shopped a little more but we were starting to get hungry so we went to the register and paid for our items and them we went to a local food court to get something to eat.

"I'm starved." Michelle said.

"I know me too." I agreed.

We ordered some burger and fries and two cokes and sat down in one of benches, two guys were checking us out and decided to come over.

"May I help you?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah we thought you two looked lonely so we decided to come over, My name is Matt and this is my friend Jason." He said, introducing himself.

"Nice too meet you, but were fine." I said.

"Well don't be shy we won't bite." He said, smirking.

"Yeah but my boyfriend does." I said, emphasizing on the word boyfriend. Michelle laughed at my comment.

"Your not single?" He asked, disappointed.

"Yeah I do and so does she." I answered, snobbish.

"Well if you get bored with your boyfriend call me." He said, handing me a piece of paper.

"What a jerk." Michelle said.

"I know." I said.

"They were cute though." She said, smugly.

"I know, they were." I said.

We ate the rest of our lunch and decided to head home.

We tthrew our food away and went back out to the car.

"I had so much fun." I said, smiling in happiness.

"I did to, I missed hanging with you." She said, sighing in content.

"Same here." I said, honestly.

We arrived at her place by 2:30, I dropped her off and told her I would see her at school on Monday.

I was on my way home when my phone decided to go off.

"Hello?" I asked, into the phone.

"Hey its Scott, where are you now?" He asked.

"I'm about five-minutes away, Why?" I asked.

"Well I'm just letting you know I'm going out to dinner with Allison so you can just order pizza for yourself." He replied.

"Okay, have fun. Love you bye." I said, and hung up.

_I might ask Derek to come over since I will have the place to myself_.I thought to myself.

I pulled up in the drive way and turned the car off and went inside.

"Scott, you still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." He responded.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Good, but I'm tired." I said.

"Yeah, well there is Allison, talk to you later." He said, and went out the door.

I texted Derek to see if he wanted to come over.

**Hey do you wanna come over, I have the house to myself until midnight;)**

_Yeah give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and I'll be over._

**_Okay._**

I ordered the pizza in the meantime and watched television until Derek got here.

I was watching Ghost whisperers when I felt someone behind me, I turned around and it was Derek. He was wearing a dark grey v-neck with dark washed jeans and his hair was still wet from his shower.

"Hey." I said, getting up.

"Hey, have fun shopping?" He asked, making himself at home.

"Yeah, but these two guys hit on Michelle and I.:" I said.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes turning blue.

"Yeah but I told him my boyfriend bites." I said, hearing him chuckle.

"Well I do." He said, sitting me in his lap.

Derek and I were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rung.

"Pizza is here." I said, jumping up.

I grabbed the twenty that was lying on the coffee table and opened the door, it was the ass who hit on me.

"Wow we meet again." He said, grinning.

"Yea I guess we do." I said, rolling my eyes.

Derek heard his comment and came over towards me.

"You must be the boyfriend." He said.

"Yeah I am." Derek said, challenging.

Matt stepped down and gave us the pizza. I slammed the door in his face and sat the pizza on the table.

"I think you scared him." I said.

"Good, I am scary." He said, proudly.

" I don't think you are." I said.

"Well I guess we will have to change that." He said coming close to me.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, but I pulled away.

"Sorry, the pizza will get cold." I said, walking away.

Derek groaned but took two slices of pizza and sat on the couch, I took one slice and sat next to him.

"So have you found out who the new villain yet?" I asked, nosily.

"No, were still working on it." He said, sighing heavy.

It was now later and I was starting to get sleepy, which it was 9 pm. Derek said he would stay until I fell asleep. So I changed into a Victoria Secret nightgown and laid down in my bed, on Derek's chest.

"Goodnight, Love you." I expressed.

"Goodnight Sam, Love you too." He said back.

I was out within minutes.

**TBC**

**Can you guys guess who the new villain is, if you guess correctly you get a small part in the next chapter. Well hope you like this chapter and please review! The pictures of their outfits, the things they bought and the boys from the mall are at the bottom of my profile if you want to check it out**

**Thanks,**

** Wolflover1989**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the continuing support and you silent reviewers please drop a line and let me kow how you like each chapter:) I want to send out a huge thank you to my friend Michelle aka Imthealphahearmeroar for helping me with this chapters, your ideas help ,this is when stuff goes down!**

**Chapter five How are you alive?**

**Sam's Pov:**

Today was Monday, which meant the weekend was over and school was back in session. I stretched as I got out of bed. I got a shower last night so I went straight to my drawer to pick an outfit out, today was suppose to be close to 90 so I picked out a blue-jean denim skirt with a black shirt that came a little off my shoulders, after I was dressed I went into the bathroom to do my hair which I decided on a side braid and my make-up consisted of a purple eye-shadow mixed with a pink. I loved my look so I knocked on Scott's door to see if he was ready.

"I will be out in a minute."He said, with sleepiness in his voice.

"Okay I will be downstairs getting some breakfast, Mom has the car so Stiles is picking us up." I told him and swiftly went downstairs.

I fixed a bowl of cheerios and sat down at the table and decided to text Derek while I was waiting for Scott.

**Hey, what are you doing? xxD**

_Nm, just woke up, working out;)_

**_Too bad I'm not there!-Wink:)_**

_I know:)_

**Love you, I might come over after school.**

_Love you too, and that's fine with me._

I sat my iPhone on the table next to me and finished eating my bowl of cereal after I was finished I put some water in it and sat the bowl in the sink, I glanced at the wall clock and it was 6:55.

"Scott, Stiles will be here in five-minutes, you can look good for Allison another day." I said, and he blushed as he came downstairs.

Stiles beeped the horn and we walked out, I saw Michelle sitting up front.

"Hey girl." I replied, smiling as I climbed into the blue jeep.

"Hey, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, simply.

We were at school within minutes and Stiles parked his jeep as soon as we picked a place to park.

"I hope Economics isn't as boring like it has been." I whined, earning a eye roll from Michelle.

"It's Coach Finstock's class, of course it's going to be boring." Michelle replied, following Stiles into the school.

We all laughed as we came to the doorway of the classroom, we took a seat in our rightful seats and faced the front.

"Class today we are talking about the stock market so please do these packets then pass them up at the end of class." He said.

I got started on mine and I happened to look at Scott and he looked confused. I sent him a text.

**I'll help you at home if you don't get done:)**

_Okay thanks sis:)_

"Mr. McCall please put the phone away." He said, sternly.

Scott did what he was told but I felt bad because he got into trouble when I texted him first. I finished the packet before the bell rung and handed it in as I left for English class.

"Class please finish the packet for homework." He sighed and packed his things up.

Michelle and I went straight to English and sat down. We were starting a new chapter which was on Antonyms.

"Okay everyone settle down." The teacher ordered.

The teacher had told us we were reading the chapter and doing the workbook for homework, I rolled my eyes. _What are we in grade school. _I thought to myself.

She left us on our own and I got started, which I was done in no time. The second bell had rung. Michelle and I walked out to our lockers to get the information we did for our research papers which were due on Thursday. We were at our lockers and were minding our business when all of a sudden I seen a familiar face coming up here.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" I said, shocked and confused.

"I'm back, I guess when Peter slit my throat and it went deep enough and changed me." She replied, her eyes changing to green.

Michelle and I got scared.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Derek, he is going to be mine again." She said, slamming me against the locker hard.

"He's not yours, I'm his mate and Derek would never go back to a bitch like you." I snarled.

"You tell her." Michelle laughed.

Kate threw Michelle against the locker making her fall to the ground. I grabbed her and we ran to the corridor exit, as we ran we didn't pay attention as we ran because we ended up bumping into someone which was Stiles.

"Oh thank god, we just ran into Kate and she threatened Michelle and I." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"How she is dead." Stiles said, just as confused.

Derek and Scott must of heard what we said because they ran here. Derek rushed to me checking me over to see if I was hurt.

"Derek I'm fine." I reassured him.

"I am fine as well Stiles." Michelle said, hugging her boyfriend.

Scott's eyes turned to red,"Kate show yourself now!"Scott yelled, angrily.

There was no sign of her but Scott was breathing hard and Derek looked like he was going to shift into his beta form.

"Scott, calm down we will catch her but how did you guys no about her?" I asked, curiously.

"We dig some digging and Chris did some research of his own and she is the new villain in town." Derek replied, pulling me to his side. He was starting to calm down.

"Well she told me you were still hers and that if I don't leave you she will get rid of me." I said, scared

"I won't let nothing happen to you." Scott said, and Derek agreed.

Rest of the school day went by quickly and it was time to go home.

* * *

It was around dinner time and Scott fixed dinner. I was actually surprised he wasn't with Allison.

"IS it almost done?" I asked, hungry.

"Yeah about five more minutes." He replied.

He was fixing Chicken Fillets with mashed potatoes; It was now time for dinner and Scott and i sat down and ate dinner together, mom was still at work.

"So what are you going to do about Kate?" I asked, as I took a bite of my meat.

"I don't know, were having a pack meeting tomorrow." He replied back.

I nodded and finished my dinner. I decided to go upstairs and finish my research paper. I felt someone come up behind me, It was Derek.

"Gees Derek you scared me." I replied.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, worried.

"I'm fine, just finishing up my school project for Creative Writing 2." I replied bored.

"I don't miss homework." He said, laughing.

I just rolled my eyes and finished the paper I had to write one more page and then I was done. Derek layed on my bed and watched TV until I was done.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I know what we could do." Derek said, smirking.

"I am not having sex while my brother is in the next room." I said.

He sighed but nodded.

Later on Derek left around 10 and I fell asleep instantly. I was tired.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. Please review and let me know what you thought! or if you have any ideas. Well goodbye for now!**

**Thank you,**

**Wolflover1989:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey decided to write another chapter, thanks for the reviews. i really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!. Stuff begins to happen in this chapter i hope I do okay with the pack meeting. Well enjoy the chapter only a few more left. Btw I want to thank I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar and aliciasellers75 for the reviews and also all the faves and alerts! **

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

** School/Pack Meetings**

**Sam's pov:**

The sun just came up over the horizon and the beautiful sunshine shined into my room, I groaned and sat up my mind was still reeling from yesterday and I was a little shaken up still, I can't believe Derek's ex girlfriend Kate argent was back from the dead and was the new villain in town I could tell Derek was pissed, especially when she had threatened me. Derek has become really protective of me and it makes me really safe and on the other hand Scott was being the protective of me and it made me know that my brother would always have my back even with me being the 'human' apart of his pack I brought myself out of my thoughts because I had to get ready for school, Stiles was taking us again because the car was low on gas and Scott didn't get paid until next week. _I really needed a job. _I thought to myself; I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of denim blue sorts along with a white shirt that said "Forget the Rules if you like it wear it" on the front. I swiftly got dressed and went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. For my hair I just braid it on the side and took that part and put it up in a ponytail. My make-up consisted of white eye-shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I looked myself over and I looked pretty good. I looked at the time and the clock read, 6:25 am. I had to make sure Scott was up.

"Hey Scott, get your alpha ass up." I yelled.

"Okay, quit yelling." Scott groaning, as I hear him get out of bed.

I was satisfied with myself and went downstairs, mom was actually home. She was sitting at the table sipping on some hot coffee.

"Hey mom." I replied, happily.

"Hey sweetheart, Scott up?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I yelled at him."I said, with a laugh.

She laughed amusingly,"Well I have to go in at 8. but won't be home until 10, please stay out of trouble I heard about what happened yesterday. Please be careful." She said, softly.

"I will mom Derek and Scott protected us yesterday." I replied.

"I'm glad you have a brother like that."Mom said, fondly.

"Yeah I'm a good brother." Scott said, proudly.

"Were you listening?" I asked, accusingly.

"Yes, I take advantage, I'm a werewolf." He said, laughing.

"Well text Stiles and tell him were ready, first period starts in thirty-minutes." I said, looking down at my cellphone.

Scott nodded and did what I asked.

"I'll put gas in the car so you both can take it tomorrow." Mom said, and went upstairs.

Stiles told Scott that he will be over in a few minutes he had to pick Michelle up first.

"Sam I'm letting you know there will be a pack meeting a Derek's loft after school, you can come if you want." He said.

"Yeah, I want to see Derek." I replied, as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that looks, you act that way with Allison." I shot back.

Stiles showed u pa few minutes later but Michelle wasn't in the car with him.

"Where is Michelle?" I asked, sliding into the back seat.

"She is sick with the flu, her mom said she will be back on Wednesday which is tomorrow." Stiles replied.

"Okay, I will have to call her after school." I said.

We arrived at school and went straight to Economics Class. My classes were going to suck without Michelle being here. Anyways Coach Finstock begin babbling something about the Stock Market, which we been learning about for the past few weeks and I decided not to pay attention because it was boring so I waited for the bell to ring five-minutes later it did my other classes went by quickly and I was now in Creative Writing 2. I sat in my seat and waited for the teacher to begin her lesson.

"Class, we will be going to the Library to work on your research papers because they all are due on Thursday, so lets go." She ordered.

I sat by the window in the library and started to type away, I only had two more pages to write than i was done, I still had to gather Michelle's homework up and give it to Stiles at the pack meeting, anyways I continued to type away until it was time for Study Hall

I went to my assigned seat next to Scott and did some homework, he just slept as usual.

* * *

It was now lunch time and I walked in seeing the pack eating. Scott was there already.

"Hey sis." Scott greeted me happily.

"Hey." I said, smiling at everyone.

The all smiled back and we ate lunch, "So are we going straight to Derek's loft after school?" Allison asked, sipping on her lemon tea.

"Yeah." Scott replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

She nodded.

Lunch was over before I knew it and went to my last two classes which were Gym and Science. I went in and changed into a plain blue pair of shorts with a white tank-top, we were just doing Cardio today, Michelle was lucky to be home.

"Class, please get a watch to monitor your heartbeat and don't forget to stop it before class ends so I can record it." Coach Wilson said.

We all nodded and I went on to the treadmill, which was my favorite thing, after I did that for a few more minutes I went to run around the gym, which I need to get back into shape.I was done running and Gym Class was over, I got in the showers for a few rinsing the sweat off my body and then I got dressed. I had science class then I was off to Derek's.

When I walked in Stiles was sitting at our lab table.

"Hey partner." He said, happily.

"Hey, ready to do this experiment." I said, chippery.

"No, it has something to do with our DNA." Stiles said, with disgust.

"All we have to do is rub our cheek and then put it under a microscope." I replied.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." He cringed.

"This coming from a guy who does research on werwolves and the disgusing parts of that." I shot back.

I heard him muttering something to himself but I ignored it. We got started on the lab work when the teacher came in and gave us the instructions.

"Do you want to fill out the worksheet?" I asked him.

"Sure, go ahead and get to work." Stiles ordered.

"Yes sir." I said, jokingly.

Stiles and I finished before the class was over with._ I just wanted to see Derek. _I thought desperately. The bell brought me out of my thoughts and Stiles and I went to his jeep, which Scott was waiting by the jeep.

"Ready to go over Derek's?" Scott asked.

I nodded,"I'm not going to be there, Michelle is sick so I'm going to bring her soup and give her, her homework." Stiles replied, starting his jeep.

**At Derek's:**

I got out of the jeep and we went right up to Derek's loft. When we walked in Allison was sitting on the couch, Lydia was sitting next to her on the right side, Isaac was fiddling with something in the kitchen but Derek was nowhere to be found, Isaac must of saw the look on my face because he pointed towards the bedroom. I walked midway to his bedroom and saw him getting changed, I walked in and there was a perfect image, Derek's abs and those jeans that his butt look good in.

"Enjoying the view?" Derek asked, smirking.

"Why yes I am." I flirted.

He came over to me and pulled me into a quick kiss, it melted my heart. But we had to get down to business. Derek and I went into the living room and Scott started the meeting.

"So what are some of your guys' plans to attack Kate and the hunters she is running with?" Scott asked.

"I was thinking we attack when she is least expecting it." Isaac replied.

"Ambush doesn't sound bad but we have to make sure it's a element of surprise, Allison are you okay with this?" She asked.

"Yes, she tried killing Sam and Michelle,and you." She stood up protectively. I sent a smile her way.

He nodded and so the plan went where we attack Kate tomorrow night when the sun goes down and she isn't going to know what hit and everyone else left leaving Derek and I alone.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a little bit." I asked.

"Of course." He said, smiling down at me.

It was only 4:00 so I decided to stay at least until 5:30. Me and Derek were laying in bed, his strong arms holding me close. I suddenly had a gigantic urge to kiss him, so I did. I dug my fingers into his hair, tugging him forward until our lips connected. I moaned in appreciation when our tongues delved freely into each other's mouths, rocking my hips up into his and enjoying the friction. He pulled back at once though, eyes flashing blue and fangs poking out from beneath his lips.

"Wow, that was hot." I replied, Derek laughing smugly.

"It was your plan to get me all hot and turned on." I replied, accusingly.

"Yeah we haven't had sex in almost two-weeks." He replied, which made me sigh.

"Sam it doesn't bother me though, just having you is enough." He replied, kissing my forehead.

I smiled. I had to get home thought to make Scott and I dinner.

"Will you drive me home?" I asked.

"No you can walk." He said, playfully and I gave him a shove.

We got into Derek's Toyota and went to my house.

"Love you, see you tomorrow." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too." He kissed my forehead.

I walked inside and called for Scott.

"I'm in the kitchen Sam." He yelled to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming in.

"I figured I cook dinner tonight." I said, sitting my things down.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm cooking spaghetti." He said, simmering the sauce.

"okay I'm going into the living room." I said.

I put Supernatural on and watched that until dinner was done, which Scott called me a few minutes later.

I fixed my plate and sat at the table with Scott, I was actually surprised he cooked and the spaghetti was good.

By the time I cleaned the dishes up it was 8 o'clock I put pj's on and went to sleep by 10 pm.

TBC

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and I want to thank my friend Michelle for the makeout scene.**


End file.
